


The Language of Flowers

by CreamPuffBunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamPuffBunny/pseuds/CreamPuffBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan is a slave who tends to the gardens of the Bonnefoy family castle. Arthur, a young bastard lord, is always in the shadows of his half brothers: Francis, Alfred, and Matthew. In love with Arthur, Ivan tries to show the unappreciated least favorite son how special and important he is through the meaning of flowers. A slave is not allowed to be seen speaking to a master, especially in a romantic way. Each day, Ivan lays out a flower for Arthur to find with each one ‘speaking’ about his feelings for the hot tempered beauty. Ivan wants nothing more than for Arthur to be happy, and to love him back. Through the ‘language of flowers’, will Ivan be able to tame the troubled young lord and show him that he is more than what others think of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Flowers

*****I can never pass up the chance to write a one-shot fic with RussiaxEngland when an idea hits me. This story idea came to me while I was preparing my garden and deciding what flowers to buy. I love how flowers have special meanings, so I decided to use that 'language' in this fic. Now I've done a lot of research on this and sometimes the flowers have different meanings. It depends on where you're looking, what myth/story you are following, etc. I did my very best with it, so please, enjoy the fic for what it is** **: A sweet tale of love** **.**

*****I also use the lyrics from Enya's song, 'Flora's Secret', a tale sung about flowers, their meanings, and the lovers around them. Very pretty song. Look it up on YouTube.**

*****Warnings: Language, angst, hardcore yaoi, fluff, romance, drama**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

_**Lovers in the long grass** _

_**Look above them** _

_**Only they can see** _

_**Where the clouds are going** _

_**Only to discover** _

_**Dust and sunlight** _

_**Ever make the sky so blue** _

* * *

 

**The Language of Flowers**

Ivan hated mornings.

He woke up to the sound of the cock crowing and a hint of sunlight breaking through the plated window. Morning had come fast, as it always did to a house slave such as he. Once dressed he slipped on his shoes and headed outside to the gardens. It was his job and duty to tend to the massive garden of the Briarwood house. Briarwood was an old castle passed down the noble family line of the Bonnefoys. The head of the household, Lord Bonnefoy, was a member of the king's royal council and had four sons. One was legitimate while the other three were bastards. His eldest son and heir, Francis Bonnefoy, was a young lord in training. The second born, Arthur Kirkland, was studying to be a lawyer. The youngest of the four, the twins, Alfred and Matthew, were opposites in every way. Alfred was training to be a knight while Matthew was studying to enter the monastery.

They were his overlords. Lord Bonnefoy had bought him right off the slave boat from his homeland where he had been captured after his village was raided. He was still a young boy, almost a man, when he was first brought to Briarwood to work in the gardens. He was younger than Francis but older than Arthur and the twins. They did not treat him poorly, although they still kept him a prisoner. They fed him, gave him a bed and some clothes, but they would still order him around. As he grew into manhood he became not only the gardener but the 'odd job' man as well. They would make him fix things in the house, fetch water, ready the horses, clean their carriage, anything they wanted done Ivan would have to do it without complaint. But they were nice to him. Matthew was always kind. Alfred drove him crazy with his pranks and foolish antics. Francis was too prissy to go near him since he was always covered in dirt.

And then there was the troubled bastard middle child, Arthur. Arthur was the one that he loved, passionately. The man was troubled due to his inability to be anything like his half-brothers. Both Francis and Matthew had light blonde wavy hair that never frizzed. Alfred had wheat colored hair that always stayed where it was, no matter what. Even the cowlick that Alfred had only added to his personality and character. Arthur had a heavier shade of blonde that was stringy like straw and untamable, especially in the mornings. The brothers would tease by referring to him as 'butter-head'. Francis and Alfred had blue eyes; Matthew had very pale blue that almost looked violet. Arthur had green eyes. Francis had flawless, ivory skin that was soft to the touch. Matthew's skin was thin but very fine like porcelain. Alfred had a healthy light tan from always playing out in the sun. Arthur had a few faded freckles on his cheeks, heavy eyebrows, and his skin was an average shade of peach. Those were just features.

Francis, Alfred, and Matthew can cook or bake. Arthur couldn't make anything that didn't burn black or turn gray.

Francis, Alfred, and Matthew could paint. Arthur could only embroider.

Francis, Alfred, and Matthew could eat dairy. Arthur could not- for reasons.

Francis, Alfred, and Matthew were always invited to dinner parties and balls. Arthur usually stayed home.

Francis was followed by women. Alfred was followed by dogs. Matthew was followed by farm animals. Arthur saw imaginary beings.

Francis, Alfred, and Matthew were favored by their father because they all looked just like him. Arthur took after his mother. To make things worse for him, Arthur's mother was the only one out of the three wives who had died when he was boy. Both Francis and twins' mothers were still alive but lived at their family homes elsewhere.

To quote Arthur, 'my brothers are visited by the bluebird of happiness. I'm visited by the blackbird of depression.'

Out of all four brothers, it was Arthur that he had fallen in love with. Ivan knew he was in love with Arthur the first time the young lord actually spoke to him. He had caught a cold one night while working in the rain and developed a fever. Ivan was alone to care for himself, that was, until Arthur came in. He was shocked to see the young lord visiting his slave room, which was small, dark, cold, and very damp. This was no place for a young lord. But Arthur didn't seem to care. Arthur brought him some medicine and warm soup from the house. He said, 'you can't die on me, Ivan Braginski. No one else can care for my roses like you do.'. And that night, Arthur stayed with him, playing the violin to soothe him. Ivan knew he was in love after that. And every day after, as promised, Arthur's roses were the first flowers he would tend to. The young lord had  _many_.

One morning, Ivan was weeding a flower bed of morning glories when he saw Arthur come storming through the garden path, on a rampage, grumbling loudly. Ivan, as a slave, was not allowed to directly ask a master what was wrong. With his flat basket full of fresh picked flowers he silently followed after Arthur who took a seat on the white washed wooden bench among the hyacinth bushes. Looking at the young lord he could see the troubled frown on the pretty face. Those green eyes were moist with tears that would not fall. Arthur never cried. Small fists clenched at his knees. His shoulders trembled in frustration. Something must have happened at the main house. Ivan slowly emerged from the shrubs, making himself known to the other.

_**Afternoon is hazy** _

_**River flowing** _

_**All around the sounds** _

_**Moving closer to them** _

_**Telling them the story** _

_**Told by Flora** _

_**Dreams they never knew** _

Angry green eyes glared at him. "What do you want?" Ivan said nothing and bowed, as he was supposed to. "Don't you have work to do? Best get to it instead of gawking at me!" Arthur turned his face away. "Leave me." He just wanted to be alone. This morning at breakfast he had to hear about his brothers and their perfect little lives. Again. All three of them had marriage proposals this morning except him. He shuddered at the thought and then turned to see Ivan still there. "Why are you still here?"

"You're sad, young master."

"I'm not sad! I'm annoyed! I hate this place. I need to get out of here. I need to go far across the seas!" He turned to Ivan again. "Do you know what happened?" Why not tell a slave? Ivan was bound to listen to him simply because he was a slave. "My brothers got marriage proposals today.  _Marriage proposals_! Do you know how…how perfect that is? Francis is allowed to court the princess, AT the royal castle! Both Alfred and Matthew have had marriage proposals from very rich and very powerful noblemen! Alfred's is some sausage and potato lover from one of the Germanic kingdoms and Matthew has some chubby hairy guy from the southern hemisphere! Guess who I have? No one. No one at all! Father of course had to mock me about that. Now he doesn't want Matthew joining the priesthood. Francis can be the next heir to the royal throne and shower our family with pride, riches, and power. Alfred could be second in command to the most powerful armies and fertile lands in this world! Matthew can bring ALL of the southern land and isles to our family name and kingdom! Our armies will triple. What can I do, you ask? Nothing!" he angrily kicked a stone. "Nothing at all!"

Ivan could understand the hardships facing a nobleman like Arthur. While he disliked being a slave to these people, Ivan was not so cold hearted as to ignore or feel sympathy with a fellow human feeling sadden by society's laws. Looking at his basket of fresh flowers, Ivan pulled forth a pink chrysanthemum. With a small smile, he brought the flower over to Arthur and held it out for him to take.

"What's this for?" Arthur took the flower.

"It's a chrysanthemum."

"Why give this to me? I like roses."

Ivan nodded. "I know. But all the flowers in this garden can speak to us." He smiled. "Did you know that? Have you heard the language of flowers?"

Arthur licked his lips. "You sound insane."

"I'm not though. The chrysanthemum can represent cheerfulness. I want to see you cheerful, young master. Be cheerful?"

"Cheerful?" Arthur scoffed and tossed the flower on the ground. "Don't bother me with this stuff, Ivan. It's silly nonsense Matthew reads in his stupid books! Nothing good ever happens for me! Nothing! That's what my full name should be! Arthur 'Nothing Happens' Kirkland, bastard son of the mighty Lord Bonnefoy!"

Ivan picked up the flower to place it back in his basket. "I'm sorry if I made you angry."

Arthur glanced at him. "You're a slave only trying to please your master. I can't even be bothered now. Tend to my roses. No more nonsense talk about the 'language of flowers'."

"You might find that the flowers speak in many ways. They can represent what is happening in your life. You like to read, right? Young master?"

He sighed. "I do. Why? Do you have a book you want me to read, slave?"

Ivan ignored the sarcastic tone with a nod. "Yes. It's a book that explains the meanings of flowers. We have almost all of them in this garden." He smiled. "Would you like to play a game, my lord?"

"Pfft. A game? With you?" he scoffed. "A slave?"

"Yes. Every day I will leave a flower for you to find somewhere in the castle. You will take the book with you. When you find the flower, look up what it is by picture. Read what it says. Your father will not let me talk to you because I am a slave. But we can communicate through the flowers." He smiled softly, handing Arthur a yellow rose from his basket. "This yellow one means 'friendship'. I'm not against you, young master. I want to be your friend."

Arthur took the rose, putting it to his nose to smell its fragrance. "Friends, hm? And just what flower represents you, slave?"

Ivan smiled. "The sunflower."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"It stands for 'loyalty'. It's always turning to the sun…it is big and bright like the sun. The sun gives life to all things. The sun is always with us. Loyalty." He bowed his head. "Will you accept my game, young master?"

Arthur felt a little bit better now having this strange chat with Ivan. He could believe that Ivan meant what he said, about wanting to be friends. If his father found out, Ivan would be whipped, even killed. And after all, Ivan was the only one showing him any sort of friendship. "Very well, slave. I'll accept your game. I want a full bouquet arrangement of roses for my bedroom. Put the book with the bouquet. Now leave me alone."

Ivan smiled brightly and bowed. "Yes sir, young master."

_**Silver willows** _

_**Tears from Persia** _

_**Those who come** _

_**From a far-off island** _

_**Winter Chanterelle lies** _

_**Under cover** _

_**Glory-of-the-sun in blue** _

It was time for dinner and Arthur was late to the table, but for good reason. As promised, he found a bouquet of roses, various colors, waiting for him by his chamber doors along with the book. He was curious to see how this game would play out. Arthur needed a little bit of excitement for the day. But the moment he arrived at dinner all the unpleasant and bitter feelings for his family came back. Frowning, he took his seat without a word.

"Arthur, you're late." Stated his father coldly.

"I was busy studying." Arthur responded in the same manner.

"You have yet to congratulate your brothers on their news."

Arthur took a sip of the wine just poured for him. "What news? It's what is expected of us in the noble realm, is it not?" he forced a smile anyway at his brothers. "Congratulations. To all of you."

Francis rolled his eyes. Alfred snorted. Matthew blushed and smiled. Arthur liked Matthew the most since he was the most sincere. He was kind and friendly, although he was forgotten about most of the time by their father. He and Matthew had some things in common at least.

"Don't be jealous of us, Arthur." Said Francis, cutting a piece of his meat. "If you were less sour and bitter and unfriendly all the time you could have suitors as well."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Spare me. When I become a full lawyer I will set my own destiny! I will have a real job!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Alfred laughed. "Maybe you and Matthew should switch! You be the priest and Matthew be-" Arthur threw some bread at him. "Hey!"

"Silence, both of you." Hollered their father. "Matthew, you would rather be married, right?"

Matthew looked uneasy, folding his hands in his lap. "I…I don't know, father. I haven't…decided yet."

"Of course he wants to be married!" Alfred wrapped an arm around his twin. "He wants to be cool and rule lands just like his awesome bro!"

Francis wiggled his shoulders. "I can be next in line to the throne after I charm the bloomers off the princess."

Arthur just stared at Alfred and Francis in particular. He wanted to rub mud in Francis' perfect, never-frizzing hair and shove a smelly sock in Alfred's big mouth. And then there was his father, who looked like a mix between Francis and Matthew. His ever perfect family, and then there was him. The scab. The black sheep. The 'always a bridesmaid and never a bride' of the bunch. The disappointment.

Dinner was an annoyance, as usual, and Arthur decided not to join his family in the study the same as they always do. Instead, he marched up the castle steps to his chambers. In front of his door was a bundle of flowers. He picked them up, looking at the white petals and smelling them slowly. Eager to see what they mean, Arthur locks his chamber doors and rushes to the book at his writing desk. Flipping through the book he found a picture of the flowers.

"Magnolia. It means 'sweetness'." Arthur thought for a moment. "Sweetness? Ivan thinks I'm sweet?" he picked up the flowers again to gaze upon them. He gave a crooked smile. "Francis is admired by the princess. Alfred is admired by the Duke of Germany. Matthew is admired by the Emperor of the Southern Hemisphere." He plucked off a petal. "I'm admired by the gardener. A slave no less." Sighing at his misfortune, he tossed the flowers into his paper waste bin.

The next day, while Arthur went in the kitchen to sneak some breakfast, the cook handed him a bundle of blue flowers, saying they were 'left for him'. Arthur knew who they were from. Taking a roll and then heading back to his chambers, he looked up the flower. "Salvia. Blue. 'I think of you'." Arthur gazed upon them the same way he did the magnolia. "So he says I'm sweet and he thinks of me. Hm." He took a few moments to glance through the pages of the book.

There was a 'ping' sound at his window. Curious, he walks over to the window and looks down. Through the frosted glass is a figure standing below. He opens the window to see Ivan standing below with a bouquet of tall yellow flowers on sticks. Arthur took out the book at the window, flipping through the pages to find the picture. "Ah! There!" He read it. 'Forsythia. It means, 'anticipation'. What does that mean? What's he waiting for?' Arthur raised a thick brow at Ivan who only smiled and walked away. "Anticipation, huh?" He closed the window.

_**Some they know as passion** _

_**Some as freedom** _

_**Some they know as love** _

_**And the way it leaves them** _

_**Summer snowflake** _

_**For a season** _

_**When the sky above is blue** _

_**When the sky above is blue** _

Ivan was thrilled with how well his little game of flowers was going with Arthur. He sat on his bed, watching the moon grow larger through his open window. Even the stars were out tonight, bright and beautiful, just like his Arthur. However, Ivan was aware of the danger he was in by courting a young lord, one that was his 'master'. Such actions could be punishable by death. Hopefully he would only have to endure a beating. But all of it would be worth it to see Arthur smile, to see the young man happy with his life for once. Arthur deserved it, that and much, much more. Arthur was a very special man, at least in his eyes. Ivan wanted them to be together. He wanted to show Arthur all the flowers in the garden, to run with him through the fields of colors, bask in the sun, and swim in the river. There was so much that Arthur was missing in life because of the jealousy for his brothers.

A knock at his slave door startled him. "Come in?" Arthur entered. "My lord." He stood up and bowed.

"Are you smitten with me?" Arthur asked.

"Smitten, my lord?" He was unfamiliar with the word.

"Smitten! You know, in love with me!" Ivan was silent. "Ha! Right then." He crossed his arms. "This flower thing is cute and all, but it will end up meaningless after long."

"Young master, you haven't given it a chance."

"I don't need too. Listen to me, Ivan." His voice turned serious. "I disgrace my family enough as it is. I don't have the blue eyes or perfect light hair like my brothers. I have no suitors, men or women. I was not chosen by the king or queen to appear in their court. I am…very different from my brothers. I'm the black sheep of the family. I will end up being the lonely uncle as my brothers sire children. My profession as a lawyer does not appeal to my father. He wants me to be like my brothers and follow their paths. Well those paths are not right for me! Which leads me to this meeting right here and now, Ivan." He moved to stand in front of Ivan, tilting his head to look at the slave. "A courtship between us will never happen. You are a slave. I am your overlord and your master. My father would never approve."

"Perhaps your brothers-"

"They have no real say in anything! My father holds all the power! Stop this silliness now, Ivan, or my father will take his sword to your scarf covered throat!" Arthur hated having to speak this way to Ivan after the slave had been so friendly to him.

Ivan folded his hands behind his back. "I know I am a slave. I am only property to your father. I don't favor him in any way. Your brothers are kind in their own ways, but they are not you. I see something different when I look at you, young master."

"What? What is it that you see?"

"I see a lonely man trying to make his way in the world. With everything against him, he still remains bold, witty, and strong. You must start looking at all the good traits you possess rather than the ones that you don't. You are the only brother who can play music."

Arthur raised a brow. "You know that I play music?"

Ivan nodded. "You played for me that night I was sick, remember? I love to listen to you play. You play in the grand hall, right by the window with all the wisteria surrounding it." Ivan smiled softly at him. "I see your form standing under an arch of wisteria with the doors open, letting your music float on the breeze. I stop beneath it to listen very often. The first time I saw you there, I can remember it like it was yesterday. You were wearing a stunning green tunic embroidered with gold leaves."

"I made that tunic."

"I know. You looked like a wood nymph, or a forest spirit. Or a forest god! And then you started to play your music, like the voices of sweet nightingales. I love your music. Now tell me, can any of your brothers play like that?"

Arthur couldn't help but smirk at the comment. "I could whip you for saying something like that."

"I would never tell you no."

The blonde was surprised by his answer. "Please, no slave would willingly let himself get whipped!" Ivan was serious! "Stupid slave! Like I said, stop with this courtship! There can never be anything between us! You are a barbarian from across the sea who comes from an uncivilized nation of tribes. We can never be together."

Ivan lowered his eyes. "As you wish, young master." Arthur frowned a little as he left, slamming the door shut. Ivan lifted his purple eyes to the door. "I may not always listen to your commands when it comes to the matters of the heart… _Arthur_."

* * *

Arthur was handed another flower the following morning by the milk maid. He sniffed it lazily as he walked through the halls to his room where he could look up the flower. Coming his way was his younger brother, the twin Matthew. He smiled at Matthew. "Good morning, Mattie."

Matthew smiled brightly. "Oh, good morning to you too, big brother."

"You have bags under your eyes. Are you not sleeping well?" Arthur cupped Matthew's cheek with his hand.

"No…not really. I'm worried about my…my suitor."

"But we know him. And you know him well. He took a strong shine to you that night at the winter ball, remember?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes but…I promised my heart, body, and soul to the priesthood. How can I abandon that?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Mattie, you can't really want to live the quiet, boring life of a monk, do you? You will have no riches or freedom. You have to devote yourself fully to your cause. Why live a sheltered, boring life like that? This man is a wonderful suitor of good name and fortune! The churches are always poor."

"But…father always said I was only worthy of the church."

Arthur narrowed his gaze. "You are worthy of more than that! Don't listen to father. Just because he is in charge doesn't mean he knows everything! He said that only because he was never certain you could gain a suitor of good fortune." He saw the look of hurt on Matthew's face. "Just don't settle for less." He kissed Matthew's forehead. "Now run along to your lessons. I've held you up long enough. Good day, Mattie."

"Thank you, big brother. Good day."

'Poor Mattie. He's the next in line to always get shat on. Now, to find this flower.' Upon reading the book, he frowned when he saw the meaning. " 'Dramatic', am I?" He glared at the red amaryllis. He looked up 'sunflower'. "So it really means 'loyal'." Arthur realized how close in similarity the sunflower and Ivan were. "Very tall with big noses in the center of the faces." He smelt the flower again. "Sure does smell nice, though."

There was a knock at his door. "Arthur?" It was Francis. "May I come in?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, come in." He put the book away as his brother entered. "What do you want?"

"Such a cold way to greet your big brother." Francis pouted. "Anyway, I've come to tell you that father is hosting a party tomorrow evening to celebrate our accomplishments."

"Then why am I going?" He asked with venom. "I have nothing to show off."

Francis crossed his arms. "You are still part of the Bonnefoy family, and you belong at this party  _with_  your family. Like it or not, we are brothers."

"Hm." Arthur moved to his music stand to straighten out the sheets. "Once I get my acceptance into the lawyers academy I will break away from here. Far away from here. I will be my own person." He pulled out a sheet of music.

"I will not stop you from perusing your dream." Francis said softly. "But I want to make sure you are doing it because it is what you truly want. I hope you're not doing this just to get away from us. You are our brother."

"I'm the black sheep of the family. I'm better off away from all of you!" He turned away from the handsome blonde that was his older brother. "I'll make my future on my own…not through courtships."

Francis walked over to stand in front of him. "Think what you will, but I do wish to see you happy, Arthur. You are my little brother after all. Big brother has to watch out for you." He moved to push some hair behind Arthur's ear but the other turned his head away. "You make yourself so hard to love…yet I still love you as my brother. So will you come to the party? Please?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "I don't really have a choice, do I? Father can announce all three of you and then just ignore me at the end of the table."

Francis gave a heavy sigh. "You can be so stubborn sometimes."

Another knock came at the door. "Come in." Arthur called, thankful for the distraction. His eyes widened when Ivan came in, holding a wide round vase stuffed with purple, pink, and white lilacs.

Ivan saw them both standing by the window looking at him. Without a word, Ivan bowed his head, walked to the dresser, and placed the vase there. Bowing again, he hurried out of the room.

Arthur just stared at the door.

"You really love your flowers, don't you?" Francis smiled. "Just think about what I said, okay? You know big brother loves you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Arthur walked over to the lilacs. "I'll see you later."

"Enjoy the rest of your day."

Once Francis was gone Arthur looked up the meaning of lilacs. "Lilacs. Lilacs…where are they? Lilacs…ah! Here we are! 'First love'." Arthur froze. "First…love?" He glanced at the lilacs. "Um…oh my." Why did that make him so giddy all of a sudden? The smell of the lilacs was strong, and Ivan had arranged them beautifully. Arthur felt his cheeks flushing bright. "Damn it all! Why couldn't Ivan be a knight or a duke and not a slave?" Arthur felt like pulling his hair out. "Why am I so damn unlucky?"

_**Lying in the long grass** _

_**Close beside her** _

_**Giving her the name** _

_**Of the one the moon loves** _

The following day was the night of the party. Arthur had dressed early, told to wear his plainest outfit so that his brothers could stand out. Orders from their father. Arthur didn't care at all. He had chosen an ash gray tunic with black hook and eye buttons. His pants were a simple dark brown and his boots matched the same. He attempted to fix his hair but it was useless. After frowning at himself in the mirror he angrily left the room, slamming the door. While storming through the halls he bumped in to something large. Something loud landed on the stone floor, getting his boots all wet.

"What the-?" He saw that he had bumped into Ivan, who had been carrying a bucket of water. "Ivan! Look at what you did! My boots are wet!"

"Sorry, young master. Very sorry. I will dry your boots."

Arthur watched as Ivan removed his dirty tunic, bearing his very strong and well-sculptured chest. Arthur felt his throat go dry at the unexpected sight of Ivan's muscles. So he wasn't chubby as his brothers often said but stocky and lined with strong muscle from constant labor. He was silent as Ivan used the tunic to dry his boots for him. Arthur leaned forward to look at the Ivan's back, admiring the strong shoulders and muscles there. Ivan was built like a stone castle, and all this time Arthur envied his half brother Alfred for getting the muscles of the family. That brat was nothing compared to Ivan.

"There, they are dry."

"Um…it's fine." Arthur had to hide his blush. "Just…watch where you're going next time, you clumsy ox! I should have you whipped for this!"

Ivan picked up the bucket and looked at Arthur's retreating form. He smiled. He saw Arthur's blush. He saw the way those green eyes were admiring his body. It was time to up the flowers.

Moments before the party began Arthur was in the kitchen sneaking a taste of Francis' delicious creampuffs. While stuffing one in his mouth, out of sight of the main cook, he noticed a bundle of white flowers at the open window above the washtub. Looking around, he took the flowers and looked at them. "These are gardenias. I know that." He smelled them. "Mmm." He tucked the bundle under his arm and reached into his cloak pocket to pull out the flower book. "What do gardenias mean?" Flipping through, he found the flower and blushed again. " 'You're lovely'." Ivan must be referring to his party outfit…at least he hoped. 'Damn you, Ivan!'

Some time into the party, Arthur allowed himself to drink more wine than usual to make the evening a little more tolerable. He did what was expected of him; smiled at the others who spoke to him, remained polite and poised, and always appeared interested in what the other had to say. Arthur chose to engage in one dance with a young noble woman, who was much too young for him but she had asked. The wine was definitely helping. After the dance he bowed gracefully to her before returning to his seat. Upon his chair sat a single white flower. There was only one person who could have left it there. He picked it up and tucked it inside his tunic to look up later. The flower had helped to keep his mind focused when his father announced the possible engagements of his brothers.

Thrilled that it was finally over, Arthur swiftly retreated to his room with the flower still tucked away. Opening the book he found the flower. "Jasmine. 'Grace and elegance'. Was he watching me dance?" It was normal for slaves to be at social gatherings like the party to serve the masters. Ivan had probably been there somewhere in the crowd. "My dear Ivan, you really are secretly trying to court me, aren't you?" Arthur smiled at jasmine flower, touching it to his lips. "I guess having someone is better than having no one at all."

_**This will be the day she** _

_**Will remember** _

_**When she knew his heart was true** _

By morning, Arthur had chosen to sleep in. He snorted awake when there came a knocking at his chamber doors. "Arthur? Are you ill?" Francis let himself in. "Why are you still in bed? It's a beautiful day out-" he noticed the many flowers in a large vase on the vanity table. "Wow. You really  **do**  like flowers."

Arthur rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Mmm…what do you want?"

Francis bent over to smell the arrangement of flowers. "I thought we could go out for a walk and have tea in the garden."

He peeked a green eye open. "Why?"

Francis spun around his heel with a bright grin on his face. "Because someone received a special letter today."

"Another suitor for you?" Arthur answered with sarcasm, moving to sit up in the bed.

"No, this one is for you! And it's not a suitor." Francis pulled out a folded paper from his overcoat. "I thought we could read it together over tea."

Arthur gasped when he saw the wax seal sigil of the kingdom's famed lawyer academy!

Once in the garden with their tea, Francis handed him the letter to read. Eagerly Arthur ripped the seal and unfolded the paper to read its contents. "Well, I'm not accepted yet, but they want me to send all my writing and research!" he read further. "If they like what they see I will be enrolled!" Arthur looked up with a grin.

Francis gave a few polite claps. "Bravo, little brother. That is quite an honor for you."

Arthur sneered. "You don't think it is, do you, Francis?"

"I happy for you, little brother." He daintily sipped his tea. "Someone has to be happy for you. You know father will not be impressed."

Arthur leaned back in his chair. "He's never pleased with anything I do. I got this far in the lawyer profession on my own! He didn't help me, like he had to do the rest of you." He slurped his tea.

"That hurt." Francis pouted. "Oh look, our gardener is here." Francis waved him over. "Ivan! Oh Ivan!"

"Yes, young master?"

Francis smiled sweetly at him. "You know various flowers, I assume?" Ivan nodded. "I will be leaving today to court the princess. I won't be too long there, but I would like something special to give her. Now she is a princess and is showered with gifts all the time. I want to give her something simple, like flowers. Flowers that speak volumes. What do you suggest?"

Ivan smiled at them both before lowering his eyes, as he was supposed to do. "She may like some 'forget-me-not' flowers."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, young master, if you put all your charm on her she will be instantly wooed. But since you can't always be near her, you can give her the forget-me-nots as a symbol of your love and your promise to return. Every time she sees them, she will think of you, and she will not forget you. That way, you are always on her mind, and secure a place in the royal court."

Francis clapped his hands. "Well, well, our little flower slave has quite the knowledge! You have the heart of a romantic poet, my dear Ivan! Pick me as many of these 'forget-me-nots' as you can! Arrange them appropriately, for I leave at nightfall."

"Yes, my master."

"We must keep our hands on this slave!" Francis chuckled, sipping his tea. "He knows his way around flowers." With a flip of his perfect hair, he said, "But I am still the most beautiful flower of all in this petty little garden!"

"HA HA HA HA!" They were unexpectedly joined by Alfred who flopped his arms around Arthur's shoulders. "Then that makes Arthur the weeeeeed!" He pinched his brother's cheeks.

"Stop that! Stop it!" He batted Alfred away. "I am not a weed!"

Alfred just laughed, ruffling Arthur's hair. "With this bright color mop of yours you could be a dandelion!"

Arthur sneered with a smirk. "Shouldn't you be crouching over there with your relatives?" He was pointed to the protective garden gnome statues that kept all 'evil spirits' out of the yard. It was worth it to see Alfred's face fall at the insult. "Guess who is half way to being accepted into the lawyers academy? Yours truly!"

"Seriously? Wow, Artie! That's great news!" Alfred hugged him around the neck. "There's hope for you yet!"

Ivan watched the three from afar, pleased to hear about Arthur's good news. He smiled while pulling out a blue iris to give to Arthur. It symbolized 'hope'. Arthur would get his meaning.

* * *

"An iris?" Arthur recognized the flower immediately, for they were a second favorite of his. What did Ivan want to say this time? Referring to the book, he found that the iris, like other flowers of various color, had different meanings. The blue stood for 'hope'. Arthur smiled. "At least you have hope in me." He lay the iris on top of the book. "My strongest support of hope comes from a slave who has no hope for his future. A slave will always be a slave." He looked out the window, hoping that Ivan would be beneath it. "It's too dark anyway." Besides, he had a lot of work to do.

The next day Arthur was unable to make it out to the gardens due to his workload. He was struggling with the use of proper words and no matter how his essays turned out he would crumple them anyway. He was so frustrated and tired. No one was offering him any assistance. Not that he would accept it, but it would have been nice if at least one of his brothers tried to show they cared! Well, that would all be in the past soon!

"I will become a brilliant lawyer! The best this kingdom has ever seen! I will set my own destiny! Yes! Yes!" He wrote so hard that he snapped the point off the quill. Defeated, he slumped over his desk and fell asleep.

A knock at the door jerked him awake. "How long did I sleep?" He mumbled. "I'm coming!" With a yawn he opened the door to see no one. "Hm?" he looked around. "Hello?" His boot struck lightly against something. Looking down he saw it was a small basket with some items in it. Bringing it inside he looked through the contents. There was a bundle each of two green herbs. Arthur brought the first one to his nose. "Eucalyptus." He smelt the second. "And spearmint." Going to the book, he found that both of these helped to relieve stress and strengthen the mind. 'Ivan strikes again.' There was also a bottle of oil to burn. Beneath all of that was a red flower. Looking at the book again, it was a camellia and its meaning was, 'you're the flame in my heart'. Arthur's heart started to beat faster. This one he would press in his favorite reading book to keep forever.

"I will have to thank him soon." Determined once again, he burned the oil and wrote all night, finally finishing what he had to and sent it off. By sunrise he had fallen asleep, and would remain that way until he felt like getting up.

A week had passed. Arthur had gone away with Francis for a few days at the palace so their little game of flowers had to cease. He was pleased to have finally arrived home before the large storm rolled in. Arthur was eager to see if his approval letter had come, as well as continuing the game of flowers he had going with Ivan. While away from the castle he had thought of Ivan often. "I'm back!" Arthur called as he entered the castle. "Any letters come for me?"

His father, Alfred and Matthew were in the main study sharing ale when Arthur arrived with Francis close behind. "A letter did come for you. It came yesterday." His father took it out from his pocket. "We did not look at it yet. It is for your eyes only."

"Oh my, here comes the rain!" Matthew pointed to the windows that grew dark, splattered with rain, and accompanied by thunder.

"Don't be scared, bro!" Alfred grinned. "Big brother is here to protect you!"

Arthur took the letter, grinning like a madman. This was it! This was his moment!

"Go ahead and open it!" Francis smiled at him. "We are eager to hear the news!"

Arthur opened it with trembling hands, unfolded it, and read through. As his eyes shifted the smile on his face began to fall. The others were silent. 'I…I didn't get accepted.' Arthur just stared at the same sentence.

His father gave a sigh, shook his head, and left without a word. Arthur's shoulders started to tremble. Matthew came up to him with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Arthur. You can try again later. This time we'll help you."

Francis smiled and gave a nod. "Yes. You have your brothers here to help you. We'll make sure it gets done right and then you'll get in to the lawyers academy!"

"Yeah, chin up, Artie!" Alfred gave him a thumbs up. "Ya can't win'em all!"

"That's right…I can't!" Arthur tore up the paper and dropped it to the floor, running out of the room.

"Let him go." Francis told the twins. "He has to deal with this himself."

_**Loving in the long grass** _

_**Close beside her** _

_**Whispering of love** _

_**And the way it leaves them** _

Ivan watched the rain from his slated window in silence. He hated the rain. Tomorrow the flowers and dirt will be very damp, making it harder to work with. But something caught his eye, something large running through the garden. With a bright flash of lightening he saw that it was Arthur. 'What's he doing out here in the rain?' Ivan threw on his cloak and grabbed the lit lantern. Racing out into the rainstorm he followed after Arthur. "YOUNG MASTER!"

Arthur spun around at the sound of Ivan's voice. He blinked away the water from his eyes and pushed aside his wet bangs. Ivan came running up to him. "I DIDN'T GET ACCEPTED!"

Ivan held up the lantern. "YOU CAN TRY AGAIN!" The thunder raged loudly. "IT'S NOT SAFE OUT HERE! GO BACK TO THE HOUSE!" Arthur's lips were suddenly crushed against his. Ivan's eyes widened when Arthur's tongue pushed through his teeth to enter his mouth. He had dreamed of this moment for many months.

Dropping the lantern to the wet ground he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, pulling him tightly against him. Arthur moaned against him, encircling his arms around Ivan's neck. Ivan deepened the kiss further, pushing the other up against one of the sheds. Frantic hands started to untie his pants where his erection was starting to swell. Ivan pulled his mouth away to groan once Arthur's cold hand gripped his cock. Burying his face in Arthur's neck he kissed and bit at the wet skin. Ivan would not 'disobey' his master, not when Arthur was pushing down his own pants. There was no time for thinking, only feeling.

Their passion play was wild, silenced by the roaring of thunder and heavy rain. Close to the shed they wrestled their way inside to escape from the storm. Ivan had helped Arthur remove his pants so his lower part was revealed, slamming the young lord up against the shed wall. It was too dark to make out Arthur's perfect body but being inside of it would be the next best thing. With fingers prepping and tongues dueling, Ivan shoved his way inside the virgin tightness. Arthur whimpered in slight pain but never ceased their tongue play until Ivan started thrusting.

Arthur knew he was making a big mistake but didn't care. Ivan was the only thing going well in his life. All his perfect brothers were virgins, and he was too, until now. He clung to Ivan desperately, crying out and groaning in pleasure as the thick cock pushed hard into him. The tip would strike a special spot far inside that made stars burst before his eyes. Although this was his first time he knew Ivan was fucking him too hard, but it didn't matter. The slave's body was hard as a rock, damp with rainwater and twitching with working muscles. This slave was the only one to ever show him romantic love, acceptance, and friendship. Now he was letting the slave fuck him during a storm. Harder and faster Ivan moved inside him, running his throat raw and dry from the cries of pleasure. He felt the buildup of orgasm in his lower belly. With a cry to the thunderous sky he came between them, long and hard. For a few moments all his stress and frustration were gone. He heard Ivan let out a growl with a little groan as the other's cock stilled inside of him before cumming deep within. Arthur felt Ivan' seed sting his insides but whined when he pulled out.

"Once more." Ivan whispered harshly.

Helping Arthur onto the floor, he ripped open the front of his traveling tunic and pinched at the tight budded nipples. This wrung another pleasured cry from Arthur's throat. Licking his lips, Ivan took a hard nub into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and biting down gently. Arthur's whole form was squirming against him, narrow hips bucking up against his own. Still stretched from before, Ivan pressed back inside easily, with no resistance at all. Arthur's legs wrapped tightly around his waist and he started a series of rocking thrusts. The cries of pleasure were music to his ears. Arthur's insides were slick, hot, and tight. The idea that he was fucking his master, the person who owned him, made it all the sweeter. The storm was still raging outside, the lightening giving Ivan only quick glimpses of Arthur's pleasured face.

"My master…" he whispered to Arthur. "My precious flower…my beautiful rose." Arthur moaned, leaning up to kiss him.

"Fuck me." Arthur whispered against the soft lips.

Ivan pulled out and flipped him over onto his belly. He forced Arthur quickly on all fours before once again guiding himself inside the quivering hot cavern once again. Now that he had his master spread open for him like a common whore Ivan started to fuck him hard, just as the other asked. Arthur's pleasured cries proved to him that he liked the roughness of the thrusts so Ivan kept with it. He knew his fingers would leave marks on the delicate skin at Arthur's hips, but that will be all the more reason for Arthur not to forget this night. But he was unprepared for Arthur to start rocking back against him, meeting his thrusts. Threading his thick fingers into the strands of that beautiful blonde hair, Ivan aided in Arthur's thrusts while the man eagerly fucked himself on his cock.

"You are beautiful." Ivan said to him. "I love you!"

Those three last words sent Arthur over the edge and he came with a long cry.

Ivan immediately followed after when the muscles clenched around him. He pulled out and flipped Arthur back over to pull him into a kneeling position. He gripped the pale cheeks in his hands, resting their foreheads together. Arthur was flushed and panting heavily. "I don't think little or less of you, Arthur. I just claimed you as mine. I am glad you have no suitors, for I would have been terrible jealous. I don't care if you are mean to me I still love you. It is you who are the most beautiful flower of all!" He saw tears in Arthur's eyes. "To me, you are the biggest, fullest, brightest rose in the flower beds. Your father and brothers are nothing but weeds that suck all the life out of you! Let me pick you, my dear master, to keep for my own. Please say you are mine?"

_**Lying in the long grass** _

_**In the sunlight** _

_**They believe it's true love** _

_**And from all around them** _

_**Flora's secret** _

_**Telling them of love** _

_**And the way it breathes** _

Arthur had just given his virginity to this man, a simple slave, who whispered such endearing words of love. He knew these words to be true. Ivan has shown it constantly through the flowers. But his family would never accept Ivan as his lover or a suitor. "Ivan…I would love to be yours…but you know my father. He would never allow it."

"I don't care what your father says. He is only alive because I care for you. No matter how mean he is to you, I know you still love him. He is, after all, your only living parent."

Arthur stared at him. "You've thought of killing my father?"

"Only because he has made me a slave. I hate that man, but I love you." He kissed him. "We can be together in secret, you and I. We can speak through the flowers!"

"These sorts of secret relationships never work out. I shouldn't have done this with you." The rain still drummed heavily outside. "I don't regret doing it…but I know it was wrong!" He clenched his eyes shut. "I could have doomed you!"

Ivan pulled him into a hug. "Just worry about yourself, my precious little rose. I have no fear and neither should you."

He started to openly cry against Ivan. "I'm such a failure!"

"You are not a failure to me."

"I'm a failure to my family! If only you were a nobleman!"

"I am simply a man, the same as those dukes and kings! They are all men as well! I am no different! My title means nothing!"

Arthur nodded. "I know." He finally let all his tears fall. He cried out all his hurt, pain, frustration, and stress.

Ivan only held him, letting him cry for as long as he needed.

* * *

Arthur was slumped far in the bathing tub, letting the herbal hot water sooth his aching backside and warm his rain chilled body. His eyes were swollen and red from crying all night. His ass hurt from getting fucked all night long. The sex was worth it, though. Every time Arthur thought back to it he would blush and his groin would tingle. He wanted to do it all again with Ivan, very soon. 'To think that someone actually loves  _me_.' He smiled softly. 'I think…I love him too.'

"Arthur?"

"Ugh. What is it, Francis?" He hissed out. "I said I wanted to be left alone today!"

Francis came into his chambers, coming around the privacy curtain to narrow his gaze at Arthur. "So, where did we go last night? Where did we run off to?"

Arthur frowned. "I ran out into the storm, hoping to get struck by lightening. Why? Was father worried?" He scoffed.

"No. Father didn't even know where you went. However, I saw where you went."

Arthur stared coldly at him. "I said I went to the garden."

"You were with someone in the garden." Arthur gulped. "I saw you," Francis whispered. "I saw you with Ivan. The image was clear during a flash of lightening as I was searching out a window for any signs of you. Instead of finding you crying or hiding, I find you locked in heated passion with the gardener. A  _slave_." He glared further at him. "Arthur, I never speak this way, but are you out of your  _fucking_  mind? Do you have any idea what scandal this will cause us if word got out? Father would kill Ivan for kissing you!"

'Good. Let him think he only kissed me.' So what? Father hates me anyway. So what if it is found out? I'll simply deny it."

Francis narrowed his gaze for a moment and then turned his attention to the pile of clothes on the floor near the tub. He picked them up, noticing how one was torn completely.

"PUT THOSE DOWN!" Arthur screamed at him.

Ignoring his brother, Francis found the damp pants. Light in color, he looked at the inside seat of the material, finding dried spots of blood.

"FRANCIS! STOP!"

"Just kissing, hm?" Francis held up the pants. "Arthur-"

Arthur climbed out of the tub, not caring that he was naked or that it hurt. "Francis, please! I'm begging you! Please brother!" He grabbed Francis' arm. "Don't tell father! Don't tell the twins either! Tell no one!"

Blue eyes gazed at him with narrow blonde brows frowning. "You've lost your innocence."

"At my own choice! Please Francis! I'll do anything! Just please, please don't let father take Ivan away from me! He loves me!"

"Loves you? Arthur, he's a slave. Slaves don't fall in love with their masters, they hate them."

"No. Ivan loves me! I know he does! Please, this is the only thing I have right now in my life that is true! Please…please don't tell." Arthur watched as Francis stepped away from him without a word. Francis took the clothes in his arms, walked to the fire, and tossed them into the flames. Arthur's green eyes widened.

"I will keep your secret, little brother." Francis gave him a sad smile. "While I can't say that I approve…I will not let anyone else know of this."

Arthur smiled at him. "Thank you, Francis. Thank you so much!"

"I only hope you know what you're getting yourself in to."

"I do. Thank you."

* * *

Later on in the day Arthur went to sit in the garden and have his tea. He was secretly looking for Ivan. Movement to the right caught his eye and he turned to see the large man making his way through the garden. Ivan saw him, smiled, and showed the flowers that he was carrying. It was a series of different colored gladiolus. Arthur took out his book, looked it up, and smiled back at him.

"Faithfulness."

Ivan pointed to the ground, signaling for Arthur to look down.

Arthur looked under the bench to see a bouquet of red roses tied with a black ribbon. Within the center of the roses was a strange looking pink flower. Arthur picked up the bouquet and looked back to Ivan only to find the man was gone. Placing the flowers beside him, Arthur opened up the book to see what the red roses meant first. " 'Passionate love.' " He smiled, and then sought out the strange skinny flower. "Spider flower. Cleome." His eyes widened as he silently mouthed the words. 'Elope with me'.

* * *

Ivan waited for Arthur to seek him out once the young lord figured out the meaning of the cleome flower. He stood up among the flowers, hoping with all his heart that Arthur would answer his question. Ivan would miss this garden, though. He would miss all the flowers. As he looked and acknowledged each one, he spoke their names out loud.

"Hyacinth, hydrangea, morning glory, snowdrop, carnations, bluebells, irises, gladiolus, violets, roses, zinnias, petunias, primroses, azaleas, calla lilies, begonias, lilacs, forget-me-nots, lily of the valley…" And so on. All of these flowers, in his eyes, belonged to Arthur. His lover was the only one who cared for these flowers as much as he did.

"Ivan?"

Ivan turned to see Arthur with the bouquet.

"Yes, young master?"

"I…I can't elope with you." Arthur said softly. "It would be impossible. You are a slave and I am your master. You belong to my father, not to me. This is by law." He lifted his lashes to see the look of hurt on Ivan's face. "But I have a better idea. When I get accepted into the lawyers' academy, I will need a slave to come with me. A servant. I will ask father for you to come with me as my slave while I am there." He smiled brightly. "Hopefully time will change things…and then we can be together. What do you say, Ivan Braginski? Will you come with me to peruse my dream?"

Ivan leaned down to pick a white carnation with red stripes on the tips of the petals. He walked over to Arthur and handed it to him.

Smiling, Arthur handed the bouquet to Ivan to hold while he looked through the book. He found the carnation page. There were many colors, and many meanings. He found the language of the striped carnation.

" 'Yes'."

_**Looking up from eyes of** _

_**Amaranthine** _

_**They can see the sky is blue** _

_**Knowing that their love is true** _

_**Dreams they never knew** _

_**And the sky above is blue** _

**The End**

 


End file.
